


This Is Real Life Meaning There Is No Reset Button

by MarionettePuppet



Series: This Is Not A Game [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Injury, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), New Miraculous Holders, News Media, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Press and Tabloids, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know, use common sense people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Being a superhero is never a game it is dangerous and deadly.It's about time the people of Paris realise that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: This Is Not A Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672654
Comments: 12
Kudos: 614





	This Is Real Life Meaning There Is No Reset Button

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Just Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848118) by [uaigneach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach). 



> I wanted to read more fics where the press realised Ladybug and Chat Noir could die in a battle and that people not getting to safety were putting them in danger. Also, I wanted more fics where Marinette and Adrien gained scars from fighting because surely there is a limit to what the miraculous can fix and they look cool. So I wrote this.

The Akumas were getting more violent but no one seemed to realise this but the two superheroes. Ladybug had noticed after Paris had drowned as people still remember drowning and then Chat Noir realised after got his arm chopped off after he grabbed the akumatized object, sure it was for a couple of seconds as Ladybug had quickly purified the Akuma and set off the miraculous cure but it had been the first time for either superhero had seen blood, luckily it was a night Akuma meaning the press weren’t out in full force and the superheroes had gotten the Akuma into an abandoned warehouse so when they came out to talk to the press that may have followed, no one saw the gruesome injury.

When they got home, they finally realised the number of scars they had gained. Both Tiki and Plagg explained that they can heal the injuries they gain from fights but they were always going to get scars and they could disguise them with magic but since the Akumas were getting more violent it was going to be harder. They never wanted for their holders to be in more pain by realising they got scars as Marinette and Adrien already got nightmares from the fights and having scars would just remind them of the dangerous fights but at this point it is enviable they would realise sooner or later. 

After that, they had gotten more protective of each other during fights, more reluctant to bring in new team members not wanting to have their friends experience the pain they did. They got protective in civilian form as well. When Master Fu had died and handed the title of guardian to Marinette, her first decision was to reveal identities so she would have some support other than Tiki when it came to the miraculous. Needless to say, they were surprised but as soon as they got over, admitting their crushes on each other and deciding to focus on being friends first before lovers, it became an inside joke with them.

They had also told Marinette’s parents as they knew they needed adult help if they wanted to keep their secret without more suspicion and after the freakout of finding out and excepting that Adrien and Marinette were the true holder of the miraculous meaning they were the only ones who could use them properly when fighting and could just give them to an adult to deal with Hawkmoth. Both parents did everything they could to help them, by covering for them when they went missing, proving food for the Kwamis, teaching them martial arts (Marinette also got signed up for gymnastics sue to her fighting style) and giving them techniques to stay calm. 

The class was the worsed when it came to talking about Akuma attacks, they forgot that they had been in danger and treated it like a game, not even thinking about that the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir could make a mistake, they could fail and the class could die but it was clear they didn’t care especially Alya who kept running towards the Akuma attack and not away. Marinette understood the reporter had never seen the heroes injured even when she joined them in an Akuma fight as Reana Rouge due to her and Adrien making sure that they would never bring another hero in to help if it was a deadly Akuma. Along with making sure news crews didn’t see either as who knows how much of panic it would cause if the public saw that their heroes could lose, they could die.

Everyone realised when the Akuma called Excalibur, a historian who had gotten angry when he wasn’t allowed to present it as fact insted of fiction even went so far to claimed to have found the sword on his last exhibition but it was clear to everyone that it wasn’t, happened. 

It was a difficult fight as each strike of the sword could cut buildings in half along with cutting anything metal like it was butter. None of the news crews seemed to care especially Alya who along with the class had been on a trip to the museum, she seemed to only care about getting a clear angle and had dropped her phone so when trying to find it, she didn’t see the Akuma going straight for her. She screamed and closed her eyes only to open them when she heard people gasp and the fight to grow silent.

Opening them she saw Ladybug standing in front of her with the Akuma who was holding his sword that had gone straight through Ladybug stomach, blood was dripping from the wound and the Akuma had frozen from surprise, obviously not expecting to see one of the heroes bleed out. “Chat Noir now!” Ladybug yelled as she coughed up blood, as fast as lighting, Chat Noir wrenched the Akuma away from Ladybug making sure to not use his catalyst just yet.

Alya watched as Ladybug rip the sword out from her stomach, throw it to Chat Noir who destroy it, purify the butterfly is when Ladybug started to show pain as she stumbled only to be caught by Chat Noir. She called for her lucky charm, which Alya realised had not been used yet, only to throw it up into the air to cast the miraculous cure. All the damage was gone along with the blood that Ladybug had coughed up and had stained her suit. The rest of the class along with the press ran up to Alya and the two superheroes.

“Ladybug, are you alright?” asked Nadja Chamack while the rest of the press seemed more focused on asking the two superheroes how many injures like this have they gain and if so, why do they seem to allow public near the attacks. “She’s fine” growled Chat Noir while Ladybug threw Alya her phone back harshly. Ladybug was mad, she had just been impaled after her best friend stupidity and now was getting blamed for it even though it was the public for not getting to safety when being told too, not a chance was she about to get blamed for the public stupidity. 

“We do not allow the public near attacks, we try to get you out of harm’s way every time but none of you seems to listen” Ladybug snapped shutting up everyone instantly as they had never heard Ladybug angry, “we have told people, again and again, to get to safety but none of you seems to care, you seem to think this is a game where we are invincible and can’t lose, news flash Hawkmoth also as a miraculous so is on the same power level as us, the people who can bring people back from the dead and turn the Eiffel tower to dust in seconds”.

“This is not a game, there is no reset button if we lose, you not getting to safety is distracting us in a fight and could eventually cause us to lose which right now most likely means death so don’t you dare place the blame on us when none of you uses basic common sense to get out of the way from the danger” continued Chat Noir in a cold tone reminiscent of his father, the beeping of their miraculous seemed to get the heroes’ attention as the looked at each other and nodded. Chat Noir lifted Ladybug up into a bridal style hold and jump to the top of a building and disappeared out of sight.

The class was quiet as the made it back to the bus until they spotted Marinette and Adrien sitting next to the bus with them both on their phones to make sure their parents knew they were safe. “Where were you two?” exclaimed Miss Bustier, causing the pair to look at each other then back at the teacher with a look of confusion, “what do you mean miss?” replied Adrien, “what does she mean?” exclaimed the class, “you two went missing during an Akuma attack, do you realise how dangerous that is?” Miss Bustier questioned calming down after the pure panic she experienced when she couldn’t find the pair. 

“We went to the museum basement along with some primary school kids who got lost in the panic since it had the most cover from the attack” answer Adrien, “we were more concerned that you ended up watching the attack insted of getting cover”, “I didn’t realise-” Miss Bustier was cut off by Marinette, “that this was real life and someone could get hurt, Miss Bustier it called using common sense, it’s the whole reason my parents wanted a plan for the Akuma attacks”.

“Marinette come on, they’ve never gotten hurt until now,” said Alya still shock by seeing Ladybug implied right in front of her, “Alya, you do realise they probably didn’t want people to panic overseeing their heroes close to death since you know Akuma attract negative emotions” reasoned Adrien. That had caused the class to grow quiet, “Miss Bustier can we go, my parents want me home soon so they know I’m not injured?” asked Marinette, “yes, yes of course” stuttered Miss Bustier and she helped the class onto the bus.

The Bus ride was quiet along with the rest of Paris, as people finally realised the danger of Akuma attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this good as wanted the Akuma attacks to be treated as an actual danger insted of playing it off as nothing happened because come on these are teenagers fighting for the whole of Paris against people with swords and the power to drown the whole of Paris in a matter of an hour while they only have a baton and yo-yo so when people like Alya put themself in danger for a scoop, it's going to cause the heroes to get distracted and get hurt.


End file.
